Fontinegra
Fontinegra, also known as Carving Artisan, Fontinegra, is the husband of Casablanca and the new master of the Shokurin Temple stationed in the Gourmet World. Despite his young age he rose to fame as the first to teach the art of Gourmet Carving Artistry and catch the attention of Master Chin Chinchin. Chin recognized the similarities between Gourmet Carving Artistry and Food honor and offered Fonitnegra the chance to teach at his school. Fontinegra refused and demanded a fight with Master Chin. Fontinegra was miserably defeated but took the chance to learn food Honor directly under Master Chin, where his Gourmet Carving Artistry rose to new heights. Eventually Master Chin tasked Fontinegra with setting up a new Shokurin Temple in the Gourmet world in hopes of preserving the ways of food Honor forever. However Master Chin knew of Shokurin Temple's incoming attack by Chiyo and planned for Fontinegra to carry on the legacy of Food Honor, if he should fail to protect the temple from Chiyo's wrath. He is currently active In the Gourmet World with Casablanca, where he has created a Full Course consisting of the Gourmet Worlds most fearsome beasts. He is currently ranked as number 4, in IGO's top 100 Gourmet World ranked Chefs. Appearance Fontinegra is a relatively short young man with a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek and grey-blue eyes. His hair is dark, with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck. His attire varies regularly, but he tends to be either shirtless or in a long brown robe. His only consistent piece of clothing is a necklace with a dark stone in the center that was a gift from Casablanca. In his time as a master of the new Shokurin Temple he wore the typical robes of a teacher. For several years Fontinegra's appearance wasn't known, as pictures of him were either incredibly scarce or always covered in darkness or shadow. Personality Is was shown that during his youth Fontinegra was a prideful, rude young man who was easily offended and took great offense when his abilities were insulted. This stemmed from his ability to enter the Gourmet World at a shockingly young age. However after he was defeated and trained by Master Chin, he became far more collected and respectful towards others. To his combo partner and husband, he often plays the largest part in annoying or aggravating Casablanca, often for his own pleasure. While their outward relationship seems dysfunctional, the two love each other a great deal and claim to have moments of deep connection in their private times, though Casablanca is hesitant to share such personal parts of his live with others. Powers and Abilities Not much is known about his abilities, but Master Chin claimed that he was on Par with Setsuno and Chiyo in terms of knife work. Fontinegra is able to compete with these masters due to his mastery of Food Honor and Gourmet Carving Artistry, that make his attacks gracefully accurate and devastatingly powerful. *'Carving Knife-' Like Toriko's Knife and Chin's Spoon, Fontinegra has the Carving Knife, which is regarded as the most accurate and artistic technique in the world. Nearly superior to the masterful styling of Chiyo's Delicate Cooking, Fontinegra specializes in perpetration of beautiful ingredients and making even the most unruly of creatures into beautiful dishes. Fontinegra's specially prepared knife pushes his Gourmet Carving Artistry to the absolute maximum. It is a genuine Melchsee's knife, and one of a matching pair with Casablanca's. The knife takes the form of a mix between a simple kitchen knife and a hunting knife with a ring on the short handle for creative use. The knife is kept on a small holster attached to his belt for quick use. Full Course Having lived in the Gourmet World for several years, Fontinegra had prepared a Full course with several amazing ingredients, almost all with Immeasurable capture levels. While he specializes in their extremely complex cooking, Casablanca takes care of the actual acquisition of the ingredients. : Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chef Category:Gourmet World Category:Gourmet Gospel Category:Human